<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claiming the Leather Jacket... by Colin_Dawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634811">Claiming the Leather Jacket...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn'>Colin_Dawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Human Stiles Stilinski, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Leather Jackets, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to try out Derek's leather jacket.</p><p>He really wants to.<br/>Like really really much... :P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Claiming the Leather Jacket...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In case you haven't figure it out yet I love sleepy cuddles xD<br/>And sterek sleepy cuddles are THE BEST!</p><p>#sterek</p><p> </p><p>The story has been written by itself really.<br/>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles knows he is been obsessing over nothing.</p><p>It is a piece of clothing after all; Derek's jacket. </p><p>It's black and looks really cozy thought, and Stiles wants to try it on even for a minute; feel it's texture, be surrounded by it's scent; the Alpha's scent. </p><p>Stiles knows he is not a werewolf but he strongly believes that be surrounded by the jacket would almost feel like Derek is hugging him. </p><p>He would take the risk of trying it out, even if Derek smells him on it later. </p><p>The born wolf seems to being wear it forever, so maybe Stiles' scent wouldn't be so strong, and Derek wouldn't understand a thing. </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, Stiles is pathetic and he knows it. </em>
</p><p>That won't stop him from borrowing that damn thing and trying it out given the chance. </p><p>Stiles is also an idiot and prone to danger. Did I mention that? </p><p>Yeah... </p><p> </p><p>*~*</p><p> </p><p>Derek is in Stiles' bedroom. </p><p>It's late. </p><p>Really late, even for a Friday night. </p><p>They are researching, the maps and the borders of the city trying to figure out where the Nemeton lies. </p><p>They are both exhausted when Derek decides to call it a night. </p><p>The Alpha jumps out of the window, throwing a simple goodnight, too tired, he doesn't realise what he leaves behind... </p><p>His jacket! </p><p>The werewolf is out of the window in a heartbeat and Stiles wastes no time flirting shamelessly with the piece of leather, once Derek is gone. </p><p>He corners it and wears it carefully. </p><p>Left hand, right hand. </p><p>Goal achieved. </p><p>And damn if Stiles doesn't love the feeling wearing it. He goes to the mirror and rehearses it. He walks and and mimics the werewolf as if he is wearing glasses. </p><p>"I'm the Alpha now!" Stiles growls like a kitten as he fails to mimic the Alpha. </p><p>He tries it again and again pouting as his posture doesn't seem to have the edge that Derek had on his voice. </p><p>He is so lost on his play, "Maybe it's the pyjamas" (Stiles talks out loud to himself) and doesn't seem to notice the window of his bedroom opening and.... </p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Derek growls but not with real heat on his voice, flexing his muscles and crossing his arms to his chest. </p><p>"Nothing" Stiles voice trembles and flails around. </p><p>"Why are you wearing my jacket then?" the born werewolf presses coming closer to human. </p><p>"No reason." Stiles answers blushing hard, looking down at his toes avoiding to look at the wolf. </p><p>"Stiles, why?" Derek lifts the chin of the human and forces him to look him deep in eyes. </p><p>"I wanted to see if I look good in it!" Stiles thinks fast and mumbles the first lie that comes into mind. </p><p>"That's a lie." the Alpha responds. </p><p>"Ok fine. I wanted to feel close to you. And that leather jacket is like your trade mark. So, that's the truth, happy?" Stiles yells and pushes the jacket towards the werewolf's chest, taking it off in heist. </p><p>Derek is stunned staying at the same spot as Stiles fumes with anger and shame.</p><p>"You can see yourself out!" the human says when he gets no reaction from the other man. (he is probably thinking of ways to kill me). </p><p>Stiles is on his bed covered head to toe under the covers, debating of the ways to avoid pack meetings for the rest of his life, when he hears some rusting of clothes. </p><p>He ignores it, but then the bed deeps and a warm body is right next to him. </p><p>Derek Hale is laying half-naked on his bed and reaches out bringing Stiles closer to his chest(naked, firm, hairy smelling awesome chest), folding himself around the human who is at loss. </p><p>"What are you doing? Stiles asks. </p><p>"I'm tired. So obviously I'm trying to get some sleep." the Alpha sasses. </p><p>"Why?" Stiles presses. </p><p>"Because I want to. And you want it too. Right?" the werewolf responds. </p><p>"Right... Yeah... Totally..." Stiles responds quickly. </p><p>"Good." the werewolf responds and places a soft kiss on the human's neck who melts in the touch of the Alpha's lips tagging their limbs together.. </p><p>"Good night little Red.." Derek whispers. </p><p>"Sweet dreams Sourwolf..." Stiles responds falling in deep sleep. </p><p>Stiles wears the leather jacket to school the next day... </p><p>And the day after that... </p><p>And the day after that... </p><p>And Derek spends the next night on Stiles' bed... </p><p>And the night after that... </p><p>And the night after that....</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The end ;) </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love it like I did.<br/>I dare you :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>